Crystal Adventures
by CreampuffTheSkitty
Summary: 10 years ago, Heart and Soul won the battle for the future. But something's going on, and Crystal, their daughter, wants to find out what. When she finds an ailing Eevee in the Obsidian Umbreon's old quarters in the heart of the palace, her world is turned upside down. She begins to receive mysterious messages from an Espeon, who tells her she is destined to save the past.


Crystal Adventures

Chapter One

_Hey everybody! This is Crystal Spirit signing in. As you all know, yesterday was Christmas. My mom and dad's old friends from Delcatty's Fortress surprised us with a giant present with then inside. They also took us on a sleigh ride. _

_ Raichu gave me the most beautiful necklace. It's a crystal shaped like a teardrop, and it glows in the dark. _

"Crystal? Are you up there, sweetie?"

_We are getting ready to go on a trip to the Crystal Castle this week. I'll update this blog every night when I get up to my room._

"Crystal?"

"What is it, mom?"

"We're leaving in twenty minutes!"

"Ok. I'll be right down!"

_ I have to go; we are leaving in twenty minutes. Remember, if you have any questions regarding anything Eevee, please, don't hesitate to ask!_

_-Crystal Spirit, Eevee Professor_

I turned off my iPoke and shoved it into my bag. I dug through my closet, humming a song to myself. I yanked my suitcase out and began stuffing it full of supplies. (Let's see, Mobile Scarf, Vanish Seeds, Power Band, Special Band, Defense Scarf, Zinc Band, Detect Band, Sneak Scarf, Goggle Specs, X-ray Specs, ten White Gummies, a couple Big Apples, um… oh, yeah. The stuff Mom thinks I'm actually bringing. My Cobalt Bow, a spare Treasure Bag, a small pillow, my toothbrush [even Pokemon have to brush their teeth], my fur brush, and last but not least, my lovely glowing crystal necklace. Heck, I'll wear it.)

"Crystal, are you ready? You've got five minutes!"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

My mom, Heart Gold, was calling me.

"Sweetie! We're leaving NOW!"

So was my dad, Soul Silver.

I clipped the necklace around my neck and put the Cobalt Bow in my head fur. I zipped my suitcase shut and walked down the stairs.

"What do you have in there?!" Mom exclaimed. "No, don't answer that. It's too late to unpack and repack it anyways. Hazel and the others are waiting outside with the sleigh. They're giving us a ride."

"Ok!" I replied. I hauled my bag out of the front door and to the sleigh waiting outside. I threw it into the sleigh and jumped in after it. My mom and my dad were right behind me.

"Ready tae go?" Brendan, a Scottish Meganium, asked.

"Yes, and we have to hurry, too," my mom said. She looked worried.

"Okay, then. We'll go as fast as we can!" Meg, another Meganium, and Brendan's girlfriend, said. The two Meganium were pulling the sleigh. A Delcatty sat in the front seat.

"So, Crystal, are you excited to be visiting the Crystal Castle?" She asked. Her name was Hazel, and she and my parents were best of friends.

"Yeah! I can hardly wait!" I sang, wincing inwardly at how childish I sounded.

"Good! I probably won't be coming in with you. We have to hurry back to my Fortress; some of the Pokemon there are sick." Hazel meowed.

"That's too bad," my mom said. "What do you think they have?" Mom, Dad and Hazel began to talk. Meg and Brendan were running full speed. They were fast. I dug into my bag and pulled out my iPoke. I pulled up my blog page and saw that there were four comments on today's post.

_Deer Crystal, _

_I hop yu hav a gud trip. I also hav a question. Do yu hav a boyfrend? I hav an older brothr hoo relly likes yu. _

_Luv, Annie._

_ Dear Annie, _

_I don't have a boyfriend, but I don't plan on getting one very soon, either. Don't worry; the trip will be a blast!_

_Crystal Spirit, Eevee Professor_

_ Dear Crystal,_

_My name is Cocoa, and I'm an Eevee. I have a little sister who's really sick. She's coughing, and she says sometimes it's hard for her to breath. I live miles away from the nearest doctor, so can you help me?_

_Cocoa, worried sister_

_ Dear Cocoa,_

_It sounds like her lungs are filled with fluid. I can't help unless I'm there, and I'm not. Feel for a broken rib or collar bone; if there isn't a broken bone, CPR will help her breath easier. Get her to the doctor as soon as possible, and get her to drink OranBerry juice. _

_Crystal Spirit, Eevee Professor_

_ Dear Crystal,_

_This is your mother. I thought I told you to stop blogging. _

_Love, Heart_

_ Dear mom, _

_Sorry, I can't do that. _

_Crystal Spirit, Eevee Professor_

_ Dear Crystal, _

_This is urgent. When you get the Crystal Castle, you must go to the Obsidian Umbreon's quarters. You will find someone hurt there. Your mother cannot hear me anymore. Don't tell anyone I told you that. Don't reply._

_Espeon_

(Whoa. Who's Espeon? Does mom know her? What does she want? Is Espeon even a girl?) My iPoke beeped, signaling I had a new message.

_ Dear Crystal, _

_I was the Pokemon that sent your mother to this world. She does know me, but not well. We only met once, and it was in the dream world. I already told you what I want. And yes, I am a girl, and I can hear your thoughts. Do not reply, even in your mind._

_Espeon_

_[Two posts deleted]_

(That was weird.) I looked up. The sun was setting. A huge crystal building rose up out of a clearing. The Crystal Castle. We had arrived. And there was a Pokemon in need of my skills waiting in the Obsidian Umbreon's quarters.


End file.
